Distintas personas, mundos alternos
by Nueva Tempesta
Summary: Has escuchado hablar del hilo rojo cuando las personas están destinadas a estar unidas que no importa el tiempo ni la distancia se volverán a encontrar,o tu media naranja , donde se tienen que unir en cuerpo y alma para poder completarse , que te diría si esto solo es una falsa ilusión y solo es el destino que decide que va suceder, amar de forma única o toxica aclaro que son one


Distinciones de parejas con universos alternos

 **Hi, hoy les vengo a publicar unas historias, es que, me sentí inspirada, emociona enojada, y dije como derrochar mis emociones sin dañar a nadie, contagiando mi locura aquí estoy dispuesta a compartir mis pensamientos a ustedes y que mejor que mi waifu, a es que solo mírenla es perfecta con todo y defectos, a mí me encanta, porque su personalidad es tan tierna.**

 **También se va a tratar de temas muy delicados y fuertes, en la cual la adaptación solo es para mayores de 18,**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos**

 **Aclaro una cosa momo tendrá diferentes parejas, serán universos alternos**

 **Esta obra le pertenece a kohei Hirokoshi, solo utiliso los personajes para mis historias, será emparejadaco diferentes personajes masculinos, contiene occ, s**

Primer pareja será Izuku x Momo se repartirá en 3 partes ( contendrá Shigaraki x Momo)

Yo soy mi único consuelo

Ella sabía que su vida era una mierda, una vida llena de desgracias y de sumisión, maldecida por tener un quirck realmente poderoso, pero roto al no poder controlarlo, ella podía crear, como creo una falsa felicidad, como también destruir, como le destruyeron sus esperanzas,

un don deseados por muchos, que lo definían como el poder de dios, siendo más propensa a querer poseerla, ya sea por ambición o por poder,

Ella simplemente quería haber nacido sin quirck, que fuera vista en la sociedad como discapacitada, como algo que nunca podrá destacar.

Prefería eso a que ser vendida hacia el mejor impostor,

.

.

.

.

Sabia de las atrocidades de como experimentaban con las personas, al final eran víctimas igual que ella, escucha sus gritos de agonía, en sus miradas reflejaban terror y miedo, lo único que podían hacer era llorar y pedir clemencias para parar con aquel cruel sufrimiento, y si existía un perdón para sus pecados.

Pero al final solo quedaba como una ilusión, por que aquellas victimas jamás se salvaron, porque al final la muerte era su final,

Le daba rabia, como aquel maldito reía de locura al presenciar sus víctimas, satisfaciéndolo de una forma enferma e incoherente.

Aquellos experimentos, lo veía como una salvación hacia la sociedad, para eliminar la falsa ilusión de los héroes, ella lo veía como algo inhumano y cruel.

No podia ayudar y eso le dolía, no podía hacer nada, no desde aquella vez que la descubrieron

.

.

.

-ah momo no sabes cuánto me excitas- besando sin pudor su cuello y tocándole con su mano de forma obscena su pecho y con la otra tocándole la parte de su anatomía.

Ahí estaba ella en aquella oscura habitación, en aquel lugar opacado de color, donde la cama era testigo de lo que después va suceder, encima de aquel hombre.

Con una túnica blanca cayendo hacia sus hombros, el inicio de sus pechos con su piel de porcelana pareciendo un ángel, con aquel deje de inocencia brillando ante la luz de la luna, lástima que no se puede ver el esplendor de sus ala blancas

 _Por qué se las quemaron, cuando bajo hacia al infierno_

\- Antes eras solo una puta más del montón, una simple basura- jalándole los pelos de manera brusca, haciendo que ella gimiera del dolor, viéndole directamente en aquellos ojos llenos de locura y maldad, ella lo miraba con terror, haciendo para el todavía más excitante, sonriendo arrogantemente, y tocando su dedo pulgar a sus labios

-luego apareciste semi desnuda ante mí- cortando la distancia, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios - estabas malditamente provocadora- tocando suavemente la bata, deslizándola, hasta quedar en la cintura quedando desnuda del torso - y luego te hice mía-besando salvajemente sus labios,

Sabía lo que ocurrió ese maldito día, jamás lo olvidaría, quedo marcada físicamente y espiritualmente, desde entonces ella prefería estar muerta.

Sabía cuando dio inicio, de aquel hombre ya no la vio como un simple objeto, para realizar sus experimentos, sino también como satisfacer sus deseos, prefería eso a que tocara alguien inocente

El la había hecho perder la conciencia, el la había torturado tanto hasta desear la muerte, el la había humillado demasiado para que ella ya no se amara, el la había violado, implorando que solo fuera una pesadilla.

-Eres malditamente perfecta- jalándole con fuerza su labio inferior hasta sacarle sangre que se deslizaba hacia su mentó y cayó en sus pechos, de forma precipitada y brusca la empujo de espalda en la cama, haciendo que se lastimara, y chillara del dolor, para después quedar encima de ella, sintiéndose poderoso al tenerla debajo de ella, enamorándose de aquel momento

Él le encantaba verla llorar, suplicando, resistiéndose ante el, manchada de sangre, sin esperanzas, quería verla destrozada siendo marcada por el, únicamente por él, lo admitía se había obsesionado de ella, de una forma tan enferma y retorcida,

porque ella era su diamante, aquella joya para llevar acabo a matar el nuevo símbolo de la paz, e imponer un ejército de nomu, la más preciada de todos sus diamantes, que a diferencia de otros diamantes, una vez adquiridos pierden su valor, pero este seguía aumentado con el paso de los tiempo, no la podría perder se volvería loco,

Aprontándole los cachetes en una sola mano-¡Escúchame bien momo, solo eres mía y de nadie más! gritándole en su cara, para después reírse con una locura, dejando de apretarle los cachetes, para después acariciar su cuerpo - solo mía- diciéndole con una tranquila, que la hacía tener más miedo de lo que ya tenía .

Aquellas manos aperas la tocaban con locura su cuerpo, con desesperación y lujuria, empezo a respirar con dificultad por la sensación de que la destruyera, cosa que el mal interpreto como placer,

Haciendo que él se convirtieran más salvaje, besándola con desesperación su piel, bajando a sus pechos succionándolos uno por uno y mordiéndolo hasta que se detuvo en sus abdomen contemplando aquellas cicatrices en el abdomen que el la había hecho, se sentía orgulloso de marcar su territorio, y trazo con su lengua, todas sus cicatrices, en especial una que casi que daba en su entrepierna.

Hasta que en ese momento sintió como su mejilla ardía y sangraba, sonriendo con más cinismo, amaba todavía tener el control de ella, podía ver como ella había creado un cuchillo, en la muñeca de su mano, como ella temblaba de miedo.

Agarrándola de la muñeca mientras que tiraba el cuchillo hacia el suelo y de la otra mano tomaba su cuello, una vez que lo tiro, la tomo de las dos manos encima de su cabeza paralizando sus manos, paralizándola por completo cuando puso una rodilla en su abdomen

-dime momo, como quieres morir-apretándole el cuello, fuertemente- ahogada, torturada o siendo atravesado tu lindo cuerpo con dagas- mirándola como ella se contenía al no querer llorar

-¡Dime momo!- gritándole en la cara- ¡dime cómo quieres morir!- perdiendo mas la paciencia apretando mas el agarre de su cuello, haciendo que momo perdiera poco a poco la fuerza para impedir que la asfixiara, hasta el punto que casi pierde la conciencia

El se daba cuenta de su error, al momento que la vio que poco a poco ya no ponía resistencia no puede perderla a sí que la soltó con bruscamente su agarre haciendo que ella tomara una gran bocanada de aire y se levantara, tocando su cuello, aun no podía regular su respiración, haciendo que llorara,

Una vez que regulo su respiración, él le jalo de su pelo haciendo que cerrara los ojos de dolor

-Vuélveme hacer eso maldita, y no me tentare a la otra- haciendo que momo se tomara en serio las palabras, mas sin embargo

 _por qué no lo había hecho, porque no la había matado en ese momento, si era uno de sus placeres mas enfermos_

sin poder pensar con claridad, a hi estaba el volviéndola a besar pero ahora con mas furia, marcándola con sus dientes todo su torso , arqueando su espalda con dolor, miro como el fue bajando lentamente de su pecho hacia el abdomen, hasta parar en su cintura

que aquella bata todavía la cubria, activando su quirck, para destruir aquella barrera entre ambos, y mirando como algunos pedazos salían volando, para después verla completamente desnuda, pudo ver como ella evitaba el contacto visual, respirando con dificultad, como su cuerpo estaba agitado, lo excitaba de una manera tan enferma, que no se daba cuenta lo desesperado que estaba por estar dentro de ella,

agarrando sus caderas con brusquedad, pegándole hacia su anatomía y frotándose con desesperación a ella

\- quiero que me toques- hablando ronco, agarro sus dos manos hacia su pecho dejándolo caer, para que ella lo tocara

No podía negarse, si lo hacía, le iba peor, acariciando su piel, se dio cuenta que estaba maltratada, teniendo varias cicatrices, trazándolos con sus dedos, para sentirlo en su piel, y por un momento se compadeció de él, de lo duro que fue no ser ayudado, y por escoger ese camino, tal vez si nadie lo dejara a su suerte, nada de esto pasara, sin darse cuenta beso uno de sus cicatrices como en forma de consuelo, bajando a su abdomen donde vio su última cicatriz , trazándolo de besos

\- ah ah momo, ve vuelves loco- se dio cuenta de su estúpido error,lo había excitado, el había presionado su rodilla en su anatomía

Respirando entrecortada, para evitar gemir, mas sin embargo lo hizo al ver como acariciaba su entrepierna- no pares de gemir, quiero escucharte momo- acariciando con ternura cintura, cosa que ella no lo veía así

Haciendo que gimiera no por placer si no como el presiona mas su rodilla en su anatomía, presionándola besándola, cuando pellizco uno de sus muslo hizo que gimiera para que pudiera entrar su lengua a la suya,

Se sentía listo ya no podía más, tenía que hacerla suya

\- ahora bonita habré tus piernas para complacer a tu dueño- agarrando sus muslos y acariciando sus piernas

Sin poner objeción, obedeció

 _Y nuevamente lo había hecho_

Entrando de golpe con su anatomía, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor no importa cuanta veces lo hacían, le seguía doliendo, y como defensa ella solo podía rasguñar su espalda, pero solo hacía que el aumentara más sus embestidas

Ella no podía alegar, quejarse y opinar, solo podía obedecer y asentir.

Sintió asco y repulsión no solo de ese aquel hombre, si no con ella misma, odiaba cada parte de ella, se maldecía por ser dócil y no hacer nada al respecto, con un alma destruida y vacía, solo esperaba que terminara esta tortura

Otro día que hacía lo mismo, que no podía defenderse, humillada, maltratada, experimentada, violada, no había día que no pudiera desear la muerte.

 _Shigaraki Tomura era aquel hombre que la destruyo_

.

.

.

.

Un lugar donde reinaba la paz, donde héroes y civiles vivía con paz, estaba aquel heroe

Corriendo a gran velocidad, hacia los techos de los edificios, se sentía libre, relajándose de manera sorprendente, hasta parar en uno de ellos, mirando el panorama de la cuidad como el sol se ocultaba sus últimos rayos,

Sentándose, se sentía orgulloso de el mismo por fin pudo ser un héroe dando un suspiro melancólico había cumplido una de sus metas de restaurar la paz, después de la muerte de su sucesor ese era uno de sus deseo más importante y anhelados

Izuku Midoriya era aquel hombre, que no podía tener un don hizo lo posible para derrumbar una muralla de miedos enfrentándose a sí mismo, tapándole la boca de la gente que dudo de el

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, contesto celular

-Que pasa todoroki-

-necesito que vengas de manera urgente a la compañía- se había preocupado, regularmente su voz no sonaba agitada

-Está bien voy por allá- Sin esperar más, corrió sin activar su quirck , cayendo del edificio, había varios trasceduntes caminando, activando su quirck para armortiguar su caída, parando en seco, haciendo que el pavimento se agretiera, sorprendiendo a varios, prosiguió a correr a una velocidad sobre humana haciendo un soplido de densidad de aire cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad para poder llegar a la agencia del actual héroe número uno

Sin perder más el tiempo llego a la oficina de su amigo, abriendo la puerta sin importar tocar antes de entrar

-Alguna novedad Todoroki-Miro como su amigo se estaba agarrando los pelos y veía como se desesperaba, tirando todas sus cosas hacia el suelo

-que te pasa Todoroki- mirando aquel escandolo que su amigo acaba de hacer

-Están haciendo algo peor- diciéndolo en forma de susurro

\- A que te refieres- si entender nada de su actitud y como este se servia licor

-de la Liga de los Villanos-

-que sucede con ellos- empezando a inquietarse como el

-que ese no era su único plan, al parecer no solo era matar a All Migt, también era tener un control de masas, ya no con matar a héroes, si no también ocasionar guerras Y ¡ no podemos hacer que esos infelices salga con las suyas!- tirando con furia aquel frasco de licor , impactando al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, sosteniendo con una mano su cabello y la otra en su cintura

Mirándole directamente a Todoroki

\- Cuál es tu plan- viendo como su amigo caminaba en círculos, y pudo ver como se detuvo de repente, acercando su escritorio escandalosamente, para agarrar 4 figuras de ajedrez

\- Tenemos que encontrar su pieza más importante y derribarla- tumbando la torre más importante del ajedrez, acorralando a la mente del plan y controlar de forma interna la operación, así lo acorralamos

Izuku no le convencía del todo el plan, era muy arriesgado, mas sin embargo no dijo nada

\- Y dime Todoroki que objeto es -suspirando con pesadez y rascándose la nuca

-no es un objeto, es una persona- Todoroki miro como Izuku se tensó de repente

\- No no entiendo- sorprendiéndose de tal información, dejando de rascarse

\- lo que quiero decir es que es una persona, su quirck es muy valioso para la liga de los villanos, es malditamente poderoso, tendríamos que darle un golpe duro, para que no procedan a seguirlo, su quirck es de doble filo-

Midoriya miro un folder en la mesa

\- Y cuál es tu plan-

\- eliminar su quirck-

-No lo sé Todoroki, es muy arriesgado-empezando a dudar y ponerse cada vez mas indeciso en apoyarle.

Mas sin embargo Todoroki no quería razonar si estaba bien o mal, solo quería mantener a salvo a los ciudadanos

\- Midoriya solo dime si lo harás - mirando como su amigo agarraba con brusquedad sus hombros, volteando simuladamente hacia aquel folder que le llamo la atención, sin todavía contestarle

\- ¡Maldita sea solo dime si lo harás ¡- perdiendo la paciencia, haciendo sus movimientos más bruscos, hicieron que Midoriya se sobresaltara ,lo volteara a ver, aquel grito sinceramente no se lo esperaba

\- Cuentas conmigo Todoroki- haciendo que lo soltara su agarre, y que Midoriya le diera un ligero apretón en la mano

\- Te lo agradesco Midoriya, perdóname si fui brusco-

-no te preocupes, te entiendo- Todoroki , le dedico una sonrisa, estaba a punto de decirle algo hasta que su celular lo interrumpió, y asombrado por la hora que era , re cojio con rapidez, olvidándose del folder

\- Midoriya me tengo que retirar, adiós- despidiéndose de su amigo

\- si adiós- lo dijo en susurro mirando como su amigo, había cerrado la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Miro como él se le había olvidado su folder

Sabía que revisar las cosas estaba mal, y también que se podía meter en problemas, pero tenía un deje de curiosidad sobre aquel expediente,

Entonces miro aquel expediente, miro que era una señorita, aquella foto era improvisada lo admitía era bonita, y al parecer shouto tenía razón todoroki su quirck era de doble filo, al parecer puede crear cosas con las moléculas grasas de su piel, siempre y cuando sepa los materiales de que están hecho

Prosiguió a leer más hasta tocar con su vida personal, y se enteró que provenía de familia rica y que amaba a su familia, y no logro entender

 _Si ella era feliz porque se alió con la liga de villanos_

Al momento de terminar se dio cuenta que había personas más infelices de lo que una vez fue el,

Entendía como se sentiría y sin aguantarse lloro, porque tal vez ella no lo haría, porque ahora ella lo ve normal, llora porque de seguro ella misma se consolaba, para no caer en la locura ante su vida llena de desgracia, tal vez traumada y rota,

Mirando su foto, recordando cada una de sus facciones, para no olvidarla, la llevaría en su mente

Su misión no era solo evitar que funcionara el plan de la liga de los villanos si no también salvándola, se convertiría en su héroe aun si ella no creyera en ellos

 **HASTA AQUÍ LA PARTE 1**

 **La verdad que esta historia me gusto, hablando de esto es un tema delicado que no se lo deseo a nadie, es algo oscuro, me base en las relaciones toxicas que como personas somos o como se manifiesta en las personas es lo único oscuro que tomara,**

 **Si leíste el final de la historia es que te gusto, recuerda tu voto y comentario me inspira a que siga escribiendo, sin más que decir hasta la próxima**


End file.
